Did I Catch your Attention?
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Ivan, a peasant, is tired of the poor conditions of his family so he comes up with a plan: to kidnap Prince Alfred for ransom. After he gets the money, he won't need the little prince anymore.... Russ/Amer Written by Lunarkitty15 AND Blake Bishop!
1. Chapter 1 Of Plots and Pranks

Nya everyone! Tis Lunarkitty15 here along with Blake Bishop to bring you a NEW Russia/America fanfic! That's right! You heard me correctly- me and Blake Bishop! We have joined forces to bring you a unique storyline. (I hope XD) You guys will deff. be able to tell when Blake-chan is writing and when I am (Most likely) but I still hope that you will come to love our story! Now on to Blake-chan's opening words X3-

Howdy! Blake Bishop here! I'm not quite sure what I can add to what Lunarkitty15 has already said, lol. I guess just that neither of us own Axis Powers Hetalia, and...I hope you enjoy our brainchild, lol. :D

* * *

It was a fact of life. King Arthur was not afraid to tax his people even if it did start to hurt them. Another fact of life was that the king loved his sons, Alfred and Matthew, but Arthur had a particular fondness of Alfred. He would dote on the boy until he was spoiled rotten and usually at tax payers' expense.

Arthur wasn't too concerned about dissentient of the people. He had the power and right to rule as he pleased and if he wanted to tax the people into the ground, then he had no problem doing so. And that's exactly what the king was doing.

While many of his people lived in poverty and starved, he would spend all of their money on his son. Buying him all the nicest toys, hiring the best tutors from around the world to teach him, practically throwing a feast every time the child said he was hungry, fawning over him every chance he got, these were all things that Arthur did that would not only spoil Alfred, but would also cause a mess of problems for everyone involved.

Ivan, on the other hand, was not a child of privilege. He lived with his two sisters in what would be best described as a rundown shack on the edge of a slum. He never had nice toys or teachers and barely had any food for that matter. He, like many of King Arthur's people, was a simple peasant.

He had, at one time, lived in the steppes of Russie, but land had lost its fertility. He and his sisters had left rather than face starvation. But when Ivan thought about it, there was just as much a chance of them all starving to death under Arthur's rule.

The Russe wanted very much to find some way to get money. Any way would be good, just as long as he could put bread on the table for his family. It sickened him to see his dear sisters looking so sad and hungry and _hopeless_.

It wasn't fair. Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew got everything they ever wanted and more. Oh, Ivan knew about that. He had overheard the servants of the king while they shopped in the market. He had heard all about the how the royalty of the land _wasted_ precious money and food, and it pissed him off.

He could use that for someone who needs it! Instead, it was just being wasted on some stupid brat who probably had no idea what was happening outside of the castle walls. Ivan wanted so badly to get rid of the crowned prince. He wanted money…

Ivan's eyes widened as a thought came to him. Was there a way to put both of them together? Get money and get rid of Prince Alfred? Sure, there was another prince, but he was no leader. And the king would probably drown in depression if his precious little boy went missing…

The Russe chuckled and it slowly changed into a loud and wicked laughter. He had the perfect plan! Kidnap the eldest prince then demand a high ransom. When the ransom was paid in full, well Ivan would just kill the prince. Now all Ivan needed to do was figure out just how he was going to get his hands on the prince.

* * *

"Mattie! Stop running away! I just want to play with you!"

Prince Alfred skidded around a corner sharply, just catching his younger brother- Prince Matthew, before he disappeared behind a huge door. Alfred stopped his advancement and grinned. Now Mattie was trapped with no where to go! There was no other door out of their father's study room. Alfred rushed down the vast hallway lined with portraits of kings passed. Huge glittering chandeliers hanged above his head; ice crystals sparkling. He slowed down as he reached the massive french doors and pressed his ear to the door. His brother must be hiding, for he could hear nothing.

Alfred slowly opened the doors and stepped lightly into the dimly lit room. His father- King Arthur- was away on a trip today with his good friend Francis. Alfred didn't care too much for him, but his brother did. To him, Francis was a huge pervert that, when he thought no one was looking, would grope his fathers behind. Disgusting.

"Mattie! Come out wherever you are!"

Alfred, at leisure, ambled farther into the room and looked around with mild interest. Bookshelves lined all the walls except for the wall behind his fathers desk, which displayed a colossal floor to ceiling window. Many panels contained elegant stained glass pictures. Just another example of his fathers expensive tastes.

"Leave me alone Al! You don't want to play, you're just teasing me!"

.Alfred chuckled as Prince Matthew rose out from below the big mahogany desk, a grimace on his face.

"Actually, this time I really do want to play. I'm very bored. Peter stole Raivis from me and now I don't have a playmate."

Matthew gave Alfred a dirty glare.

"You mean someone to torture?"

Alfred flashed a huge smile.

"Exactly!"

Matthew gave a huff and turned his back on his brother. Alfred rolled his eyes and grinned.

"All right Matthew. I was going to take you with me to visit Princess Eliza, but since you don't want to come..."

Alfred turned and began making his way back to the doors. He started to silently count in his head, 'one.....two...three....fou-"

"Wa-wait! I'll come with you!"

Alfred smirked. He knew it. Mattie was so predictable! When Matthew caught up, they both briskly exited after making sure no guards were around. One in particular- Ludwig- hounded on Alfred and Matthew. He always tailed the boys wherever they went. Even into the bathroom. It was a real pain. Alfred, though, knew just how to lose the man....although it caused punishment later when his father would find the guard locked in the jailhouse with his pants pulled down, tied to a chair. Alfred smiled. Ah. Fond memories.

"There you are! Prince Alfred! Prince Matthew!"

Alfred, together with Matthew, froze in their tracks and Alfred swore. Just his luck. Alfred turned to find their teacher in music- Mr. Roderich. He did not look happy. Of course, when did he ever? He pushed his glasses with one finger farther up his nose and gave the boys a hard stare. He wore the most frilly shirts (well....almost. His father came first place.), and his cloths looked like hand-me-downs. He was infatuated with saving money.

"Yes, Roderich-in-his-pants?"

Alfred beamed while his brother beside him gasped. His instructor began to turn a very interesting shade of purple and looked like he was about to explode. He opened his mouth and was just about to speak when another voice yelled out instead.

"ALFRED F. KIRKLAND!

Alfred choked and his smile fell in an instant. He spun around and stared up fearfully.

"Fa-father!"

King Arthur stood, his eyes flashing and mouth clenched together in a scowl. When did he pop out of thin air!? Alfred shuffled nervously on two feet. Though the king did spoil Alfred every chance he got, Alfred was also lectured just as often for his many pranks and foolishness. Francis stood just beyond Arthur, a frivolous smirk on his lips. Alfred stuck his tongue out at him.

"What, pray tell, did you just call Mr. Roderich?"

"Umm....Roderich-in-his-pants."

Alfred chuckled out weakly and glanced over at his brother who was looking down to the floor.

"That is not his name, Prince Alfred, and I will have you aplogize to him this minute!"

Alfred rolled his eyes at his father and then turned back to . He gave his apology most sincerly (sarcastic the whole time) and the man only glared back at the prince before turning around and stomping down the hallway. Alfred sighed and turned back around to face his father who had arms crossed.

"If I recall, isn't it time for one of you to be running off to fencing lessons?"

King Arthur gazed down at Matthew. Matthew widened his eyes and rushed to his class after saying a quick goodbye to his brother. Alfred pouted. Now who would he play with? Arthur ruffled his son's hair- incident forgot, and informed him that he had some 'business' to conduct with Francis. Alfred watched his father and the dirty french patter off to his study and go in, closing the double doors with a soft click. Alfred, not wanting to stick around for that meeting, turned around and raced down the hallway. He made a split-second decision and decided to go visit his favorite place- the kitchen.

Prince Alfred burst through the kitchen doors and was greeted by squeals of suprise. The four girls that were near the door were shocked by the Prince's sudden appearance, and one of them dropped a bowl of cake batter she was stirring. The batter splayed everywhere and the girl burst into tears. Alfred hurried to her side and helped her up. He apologized a second time that day, this one sincere. He helped her and the other girls clean up then made his way farther in. He headed straight towards the master chef, Romano, who was whipping up Angel Hair pasta.

"Hey Romano! Got any meat on you?"

Romano froze in his cooking and turned to look icily at the young prince.

"Prince Brat, so nice to see you."

Alfred laughed and patted the chef's back. Romano sniffed and chose to ignore the prince, but after insistent yanking on his sleeve he caved in.

"In the back there is some cooked hamburgers on a tray near the door. Be careful of the new arrivals coming in and out of the door."

Alfred pecked Romano's check in thanks and ran for his life before the chef could throw a sharp object at him. He pushed pass the mass of the cooks and servants who smiled and chuckled at the prince. As he spotted the tray he gave a shout of victory and hurried over. The door opened, cold winter wind blowing in, bringing snowflakes that landed on Alfred's winter sailor uniform. He shivered and automatically looked to see who was coming in. He was suprised to find a boy with deep violet eyes and silver hair push his way in between two older servants. He seemed to be in no hurry, unlike the rest of the castle staff. Alfred munched on a hamburger in quick bites and observed as the boy paused and look around the kitchen as if he were searching out someone.

"Prince Alfred!"

Alfred choked on his latest bit of hamburger in his mouth and hacked, spewing the burger bits on to the tray. He gasped and clutched his chest and looked over to Romano who was waving a spatuala in his direction, calling him to come over. Alfred straightened up and turned, bumping into someone.

"Ah. So _you're_ Prince Alfred, da?"

* * *

Oh gods...I fricked up...lmao That was way too long and just....ugh! Nice to know that Blake-chan wrote her part out beautifully though! My, my! Whatever will happen next!? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! X3 We shall hopefully have the next chappy up very soon!

Any questions? Comments? X3

BTW- Prince Alfred is 15, Ivan is 18, and King Arthur in his lates 20's......though he still would have knocked up a girl at 14 or so.... LMAO (Blake-chan's knowledge)

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2 Of Capture and Blackouts

Nya everyone! Lunarkitty15 here! Chapter 2 is finally hereeeeeeee! I love writing this story with Blake-chan! It's soooo fun! I might do more of this partner thing with fanfics! You guys ready for awesome chappy 2? Alllllright! X3 Here it is!-

Warning: A Sadistic 18-year old Russe and a angry king!

* * *

Chapter Two- Of Capture and Blackouts

* * *

The prince backed up and gave the person, the boy with the violet eyes, a slightly disbelieving look. It wasn't that him bumping into someone was extremely unusual, it happened to his brother all the time, but it was very strange that the other person didn't apologize. Also, now that Alfred was really looking closely at him, the prince realized that the boy was dressed a lot like a peasant.

The prince gave the other boy a slightly proud smile and nodded. "Yep, you bet that's me. Who's asking?" He asked cheerfully.

The violent eyed boy's face seemed to darken and an unnerving smile crossed his face. "Oh, no one of great importance. Not yet, at least. But I suppose I can be nice and tell you my name," he said, smiling like he knew some great joke that Alfred wasn't aware of. "My name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

Alfred frowned slightly, not really caring for what the boy, Ivan, had said or how he had said it. "You know, you should be a little more respectful of me," the prince said stiffly. He didn't like that he had sounded a little like his father, but people had to learn their place sometimes.

Ivan's smile grew, but his face somehow seemed to get darker and Alfred felt a shiver go down his spine. A little voice in the back of the prince's mind told him that he should put as much distance between himself and Ivan as humanly possible. But before Alfred could follow through with his plan, the Russe put a hand on the prince's shoulder and squeezed all while smiling creepily. Prince Alfred cringed, not liking what was happening, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"…I heard from a friend of mine that you need someone to play with," Ivan said suddenly.

Alfred opened his eyes and stared dumbly at the violet-eyed boy. "Um, yeah I guess so," he said awkwardly. Ivan still had a scary look on his face, but his words and voice seemed so innocent that the prince thought that maybe he had misread the situation. It wouldn't be the first time.

Ivan nodded and started to pull Alfred outside saying something about playing outside. But before they made it out the door, a certain chef moved in front of the door with a defiant expression on his face.

"I'm pretty sure Prince Alfred shouldn't be going outside with just…you," Lovino said, looking over Ivan with a slightly intimidated look in his eyes.

The violet-eyed boy tilted his head, as if he had no idea why the prince wouldn't be allowed out alone with him. "Ah, you are right, da? How about you come out with us?" Ivan asked innocently.

Lovino looked ready to object, but Alfred held up his hand to stop him. "Aw, come on Lovi! You can take a break for a bit, right? Please?" He asked and put on his best puppy-dog face. Even if Ivan was scary, he was someone different. A new face. Plus, the prince had a feeling that something at least slightly interesting would happen if he went with Ivan.

The Italien looked torn for a moment before shaking his head with a chuckle. "Alright, fine. Just don't blame me if your father gets mad."

Alfred grinned and felt Ivan start to drag him out. Lovino followed close behind, an almost concerned look on his face. After a few minutes of walking, and once they were all a decent distance from the kitchen doors, the prince turned to Ivan expectantly. "So… what are we gonna play?"

Ivan chuckled a bit before picking up a rock off the ground. "I'll tell you when you wake up," he said. Alfred gave the violet-eyed boy a confused look and, before he could do anything, the Russe reared back and hit the prince in the back of the head with the rock. He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and Lovino let out a strangled cry.

Ivan turned to him and smiled darkly. "You don't playing messenger to the king, da?" He asked before punching the chef in the gut. Lovino fell onto his knees, the wind knocked out of him. Before he could recover, Ivan kicked him in his side and laughed slightly as the Italien let out a pained wail.

The Russe stooped down next to Alfred and easily picked the prince up. He pulled him over his shoulder and gave Lovino a wicked grin. "Here's the message: I want ₣80,000,000,000 in exchange for the prince. If I don't get it in a week, I will kill Prince Alfred," he said, patting the prince for emphasize.

Lovino coughed weakly in reply and Ivan walked away, disappearing into the cold winds with the prince.

* * *

Lovino hacked again and blearily blinked against the harsh wind that raked across his face. His stomach was pulsing with pain but he ignored it and stiffly got up. His pain was not important at the moment. Prince Alfred! Prince Alfred has been kidnapped, and he stupidly let it happen. He had to inform the King right away.

He rushed to the door and wretched it open. Two servants were at the entrance inside and Lovino tore passed them feverishly, ignoring the shouts of protest. He made it through the kitchen and out into the grand hallway. Clutching his stomach he raced down towards the study. He worried about interrupting King Arthur, but cried out in relief when he saw the king step out of his study, and with the head bodyguard, Vash Zwingli, at his side.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

King Arthur turned, startled, towards Lovino who finally made it over and bowed over gasping at the King's feet.

"Lovino! What is wrong?" Arthur looked down in great concern at the gasping Italian and helped him up. Even though King Arthur treated his people like crap, he did care for the staff that ran the castle.

"Prin-Prince Alfred!" Lovino gasped out, tears breaking through his eyes.

King Arthur narrowed his eyes and gripped Lovino's shoulder painfully. "What about my son?" He gave the man a shake, fear gripping his heart.

"Kidnapped! By a peasant boy. He came in and asked to play with Prince Alfred. I firmly said no, but the prince insisted. Please forgive me!" Lovino finished and then burst into tears.

"WHAT!?" Arthur shouted. The fear turned to ice and slid down to his stomach. No! This was not happening! "Lovino! What happened? Tell me exactly!"

Lovino, through tears, managed to tell the king everything that happened. He flinched when the king dug his nails in his shoulder as he re-told the part where the young man knocked the prince out with a rock. Vash glared at Lovino, and when he finished, took a step forward and growled in warning. In a flash he had his favorite gun pressed against the chefs forehead.

Lovino gulped and gave a small whimper. Arthur looked surprised that Vash made such a move without him telling. He was getting good at reading his thoughts. King Arthur then noticed another figure fast approaching them and nudged Vash who glanced behind Lovino. He quickly dropped his gun.

"Why did I just see Vash press a gun against mi amor?"

Lovino gasped and spun around. A blush bloomed on his face to see the new addition to the group. Standing before him was Antonio Fernandez, second-in-command for the guards and a major pain in the ass for the Italian. He flashed a smile down at Lovino then looked back at Vash and the king.

"Your_ amor _just let Prince Alfred get kidnapped!" Vash spat out, eyes flashing.

Antonio's eyes went wide and he glanced down at Lovino. "Que! The poco prince has been kidnapped!?" Lovino gave a nod and looked down at the floor, wishing it would swallow him whole.

"I want this peasant found NOW!" King Arthur bit out. He then turned to Vash and was just about to enforce orders when Lovino gasped.

"The money your majesty!" Lovino reminded the king.

"The only thing that filth will see is my sword going through his heart!" King Arthur declared, then turned on one heel and began making his way down to the soldiers quarters. Vash and Antonio exchanged a differing look before quickly following. Poor Lovino stared in mute horror at their departing figures.

* * *

Alfred's eyes slowly flickered open before he squeezed them shut, groaning in pain. He tried to remember what had happened, but all that came to mind was being outside, Lovino, and some peasant…The prince opened his eyes. That was it! That peasant boy had waylaid him with a rock and after that it was all dark.

The prince struggled to sit up but he couldn't, realizing he was tied up with a rope. He let out a small whine and looked around in hopes of figuring out what exactly was going on.

There was no one else in the room, but that didn't really make Alfred feel any better. The walls were dirty looking and seemed to be made up of cheap wood and poorly put together. The floor the prince was laying on wasn't really the floor so much as just dirt and nearby were cots made of hay with ratty blankets covering them. And there seemed to be some type of doorway leading into another room, though it had some more ratty cloth hanging over it.

Alfred let out another whine, feeling a nervous fear settling in his stomach. He struggled to sit up again, but then he heard a shuffling noise coming from the direction of the doorway. His head shot towards the source of the noise and he saw a petit peasant girl walk in past the cloth.

The prince sighed in relief, happy that it wasn't the peasant boy from before. "Hey! You there! Can you help me?" Alfred asked, getting the girl's attention. She gave him a blank look, as if she couldn't understand anything he was saying. He felt any hope he had slowly dying and he gave another pathetic whine.

The girl made a slight noise of acknowledgment and looked towards the room she had come from. "Brother! He has woken up," she said suddenly. Alfred flinched, recognizing her accent. It was the same as the boy who had done this to him. He struggled to sit up again, only managing to make his head hurt worse.

There was a chuckled from the doorway and the prince looked over with dread. Ivan stood there, smiling cheerfully at the prince. The Russe walked over to Alfred and stooped down next to him. "Ah, good to see you awake. Are you hungry?" Ivan asked sweetly. Alfred gave him a highly suspicious look, but slowly nodded anyway.

Ivan's smile grew. "Well so are we. Get over it," he said, his tone taking on a dark edge. Alfred gulped nervously as the peasant turned his attention to the girl. "Natalia, where is Yekaterina?" He asked, the dark edge suddenly gone.

"I believe she's still out in the fields," she said, voice just as blank as her face.

Ivan nodded. "That's good. You know she'd throw a fit if she found this out. Though," he said, sounding amused.

Alfred made an offended noise. "What are you doing?! Let me go right now!" The prince demanded, trying to move away from the lunatic peasant. Ivan chuckled again and ran his fingers through Alfred's hair. He gently pressed the back of the prince's head, causing Alfred to let out a pained whimper.

"Silly prince. That wouldn't do any good for my plan," Ivan said childishly and Natalia seemed to nod in agreement.

Alfred glared at the Russe. "And what would that be?" He asked, trying not to sound afraid.

Ivan chuckled and stood up. "Kidnap you, demand a ransom, and then kill you after we get the ransom. So far, the plan is going quite nicely. All we need is the ransom," Ivan said cheerfully, nodding to Natalia. The girl held up a scythe threateningly and Ivan chuckled. "There you go."

Ivan walked over to his sister, who dropped the scythe to her side. She walked past the cloth of the doorway and Ivan gave Alfred a slight wave. "See you soon, da? And don't you dare mess up that rope. It was expensive," he said offhandly.

* * *

Nya! That's it for chappy 2! Did you guys enjoy it? Me and Blake-chan both feel that some parts were not that good, but it comes together nicely, da? Until next chappy, adios! X3

Boy is Ivan a meanie evil teen! But I lovesssssssssssss him! BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3 Of Crumbs and Plans

Nya everyone! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry this is late! I just got caught up in a lot of stuff *cough*collegeessaysandbeinglazy*cough* so I hope you don't kill me XD

Warning: Again, a VERY sadistic Russe and Gilbert the Awesome *cough*notsoawesomeinthischapter*cough*!

* * *

Chapter 3- Of Crumbs and Plans

* * *

"Help! Someone help me!" Prince Alfred hollered with all his might. He struggled in vain against the painfully-binding ropes, but to no avail. Couldn't anyone outside this hut hear him? The sun had gone down just recently. Alfred estimated it had been about 3 or 4 hours since the Russe boy had left him alone. He really was starting to get hungry. He had never been without food for this long.

Alfred pulled once more at the ropes and let out a frustrated cry. Soft mummers could be heard in the other room and footsteps echoed. Someone was back! Maybe someone new! The prince decided to give shouting another try. "Hello? Please help! I have been kidnapped!" He looked up hopefully as a shadow fell across the thin curtain separating the rooms.

"Ah. Still wailing? Is your stomach starting to ache?" His very kidnapper brushed aside the curtain and walked in. Prince Alfred immediately dropped his hopeful look and scowled at the boy. Ivan gave a smirk and walked over carrying something in his hands. When the prince noticed it was a loaf of bread, his eyes lit up while his stomach gave a answering rumble.

Ivan crouched down and sat, cross-legged, in front of Alfred. "It is very stale and hard to chew, but it's all we get. Just once a week on our measly wages. Me and my sisters have to work very hard." Ivan looked down at the prince with a sneer. "Of course, you most likely don't even know what that word is, da?"

Alfred opened his mouth to retort that, of course, he knew what the word meant, but was stopped when the Russe clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't speak! You know nothing of what we go through!" Ivan's face flashed in rage before his mask slipped back on, to his calm smile. The prince gulped in fear and stared up aghast.

Ivan chuckled. "Well, perhaps since I am kind, I will let you have a crumb. After all, you won't be living for much longer." The Russe then pulled from his brown worn boot a small knife. He brought it down on to the loaf of bread and watched the prince as he divided it into four pieces. "There, now me and my sister's have our meal." Then, to the prince's horror, he kicked the fourth piece across the dirt floor. It stopped in a dust-infested corner, where instantaneously mice scurried out and took claim.

"What was that for! I'm gonna starve to death before you can even kill me!" Alfred growled out and glowered at the boy.

Ivan stared across the room at the mice devouring the bread then gazed slowly back to the prince. "You are beneath these humble mice. And besides," Ivan grinned, "I only promised you a crumb!" He laughed loudly and then brought his knife up to Alfred's cheek. "Such lovely white skin you have, Prince Alfred." He trailed the knife's edge down the prince's cheek lightly.

"Get away from me! Why didn't you just kidnap my dad! He's the one taxing you! It's not my problem!" Prince Alfred bit out.

Ivan tensed up and then suddenly swiftly raised the knife and slashed the prince's cheek. Alfred gasped out and jerked back. He stared up at the boy who looked like he would murder him right then and there. "That is why! Because you royals don't think of anyone but yourselves!" Alfred whimpered then all of a sudden broke into tears. He was irritated yet confident towards the beginning, but now he was truly terror-stricken. He longed for his father. Heck, even his clumsy brother would do!

"Shhhhh." Ivan regained his smile and stroked the prince's hair. "Don't shed your tears. They are wasted." He then wiped away Alfred's tears and quickly stood up. Alfred watched as the Russe quietly walked over to the door. He paused and turned back to Alfred, flashing a grin. "Sleep well, Prince Alfred." He then exited the room. Alfred closed his tired eyes but he knew he would not be able to sleep that night.

* * *

Lovino crossed his arms over his chest protectively and glared at the innocent wall in front of him. He couldn't believe it. It was just not how things were supposed to happen. One minute he had been talking with the prince like normal then the next…Prince Alfred was gone. Kidnapped. And it had been Lovino's fault.

If only he had been a little more careful or if he had made sure there were more people with them or even if he had just convinced the prince to not go, then maybe Alfred would be safe at home and not…wherever he had been taken to.

The Italien sighed and actually wished that Antonio's stupid face was there to cheer him up. Though that was impossible, what with the wide-spread search and rescue the king had issued to all the members of the royal military.

God, King Arthur had been furious. Lovino had been positive he would be beheaded. Apparently though, the king was too concerned about Alfred to really wreak his full vengeance against the Italien so Lovino hide in his room for the time being. He sighed again and rubbed his temples.

There was suddenly a hesitant knock and Lovino grunted in annoyance. "Come in."

The door slowly swung open to reveal a dark-haired Japonais man. Lovino raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Why is Kiku here?' Kiku was one of King Arthur's personal advisors. Even though he was a little weird and kind of quiet, he got along pretty well with the prince and the king. And, much to the Italien's annoyance, Kiku also got along with his idiot brother, Feliciano, and that stupid potato head Ludwig.

Kiku bowed politely and closed the door behind him. "Greetings, Lovino-san. Am I interrupting something?"

The Italien snorted and shook his head. "Lucky for you, no. What are you doing here anyway?"

Kiku shuffled his feet slightly. "I wanted to ask you to do something."

Lovino snorted and gave the Japanais man a dirty look. "Why would I do that? Can't you go ask Feli or something?"

Kiku shook his head and frowned slightly. "Actually, no. I can't. You see, you saw who took Prince Alfred, yes?"

The chef's eyes widened. So this had something to do with the prince? The Italien stopped glaring at Kiku and nodded. "Yeah, I did. What do you want?"

The advisor seemed to relax slightly now that Lovino seemed to be cooperating. "Well, I'm sure you're aware of the search the king issued, correct?" When the chef gave an impatient nod, Kiku continued, "Well, I personally feel that maybe there would be some benefits if there was another, much smaller, group working on the case."

Lovino gave the Japanais man a blank look. Kiku sighed quietly. "What I mean is that his majesty has almost all of his men looking for Prince Alfred so it's easier for the kidnapper to notice such a large search party and he might lay low. But if there was a small, independent search party, he might not notice it right away. Do you understand what I'm saying Lovino-san?"

The Italien gave Kiku an annoyed look and huffed. "Of course I do, I'm not stupid! …But why would you ask me to do something like that?"

Kiku smiled slightly. "Because you've seen what the kidnapper looks like," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lovino gave him a surprised look before it melted away to a more determined look. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So what? You want me to join you in a search group or something?"

The Japanais man shook his head. "I apologize, but I can't. His majesty already asked me for my services," he said, sounding truly sorry.

Lovino gave an irritated snort and crossed his arms over his chest. "What? So you want me to go and piece together a rag-tag search group made out of whoever wasn't good enough to be King Arthur's group and go on a wild goose-chase without very many leads in hopes of finding the prince in less than a week before the kidnapper decides to put an end to Prince Alfred, is that what you're telling me?"

Kiku shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. "Well, when you put it like that…"

The chef made an annoyed grunt and waved his hand in dismissal. "Exactly. That just sounds crazy and pretty stupid. But…I guess you have a point. I did get a pretty good look at that brat before he ran off…" The Italien put his finger to his chin in thought. "Well…I guess I could put something together. Since I don't have much else to do anyways."

The advisor looked relieved and he smiled. "Thank you, Lovino-san."

Lovino huffed and gave a nonchalant look. "Yeah yeah, you're welcome and all. Now get out of here so I can figure out who to ask."

Kiku nodded and left just as suddenly as he came. The Italien gave the door a contemplative look. Now that he had something to do other than mope around, he had to get serious. He had to pick the best of whoever was left. He already took Feliciano and Ludwig off of his mental list, mainly because his brother was an idiot and he didn't like Ludwig.

That left basically no one worthwhile. Lovino was pretty sure Roderich had a stick shoved too far up his ** to really be much of a help when it came to Alfred. He didn't want to ask that Norvégien guy because he thought he could see magical creatures and junk (so did King Arthur, but that didn't make Lovino feel any better about asking him for help). So really, all the slightly competent people left that the Italien could think of were Toris, Raivis, Yao, and that one Islandais guy (he had some weird foreign name, Hjortur or something).

Lovino sighed, deciding that he would go to Yao first, since he seemed pretty smart and all.

* * *

Prince Matthew had been in the middle of his fencing lessons, when all of the sudden, one of the guards rushed in and requested to see his instructor- Mrs. Elizaveta. At first Matthew was just puzzled and midly curious, but when the guard glanced over at him with a fearful look, Matthew tensed up.

A huge coldness spread through his body and he knew.....just knew....it had something to do with his brother. The guard and his teacher finished talking and the guard hurried back out. His teacher strode over quickly and stood before Matthew. She took a breath and looked down straight at him.

"Prince Matthew. Your brother, Prince Alfred, has been kidnapped by a peasant."

Matthew stared in mute horror as the news slowly registered. He took a shaky breath and started to say something, then stopped. Elizaveta waited patiently, and Matthew started again.

"Wha-what happened?" Matthew bit his lip and tried his hardest not to start crying.

"Apparently Prince Alfred went to the kitchen as usual to get some food, when a boy a little older than him came in and asked to play. Lovino, who was with Prince Alfred at the time, first refused but then changed his mind and went out with the Prince and the peasant. The boy then knocked out the Prince and beat up Lovino. He carried the Prince off into the storm."

"Are they trying to-?" Matthew gripped his chest tightly.

"Don't worry, they are doing their best to find your brother." Elizaveta gave a small smile.

"May I please be excused, Mrs. Elizaveta?" Matthew was afraid he would burst into tears at any moment. His teacher gave a nod and Matthew turned around and fled the room. As the doors shut closed, Matthew broke down. After a few minutes he wiped furiously at his eyes and great determination filled him. He would do something to help!

As Matthew ran down to the first place in mind that he could ask for help- his fathers room, he heard a mumur of voices coming from one of the hallways that branched from the main one just ahead. Matthew slowed down and peeked around the corner. He didn't usually snoop, but it might be about his brother.

"I need your help, Gil. I know you have been training under your brother's guidance."

Matthew stared out at Lovino standing before Gilbert, Ludwig's younger brother, with both hands on his hips. Gilbert was not hard to miss since he had shocking white hair and vibrant pink-red eyes. He was an albino. He was very proud of that fact instead of disgusted and boasted about how awesome he was almost all the time.

"Is this about the bratty Prince Alfred?" Gilbert leaned forward eagerly.

"Yes Gil. Will you join my team that I'm pulling together? We might be able to find Prince Alfred before the other guards."

Gilbert pumped a fist in the air. "Hell yes! Besides, Me and Al are pretty tight, I'm really worried about the brat."

Lovino gave a short nod. "Great. Lets go round up more people." Lovino and Gilbert both turned around, their backs facing Matthew, and started to leave when Matthew gave a cough and stepped out from behind the corner.

"I would like to join as well."

* * *

Nya! Did you guys enjoy the chappy? XDD Want to read more? Just keep sending in the reviews! lol

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
